Winter
by mrtysh
Summary: Then why do you keep staring at my mouth?" Ike/Zelda, oneshot.


**A/N: My first Ike/Zelda (short...) oneshot! I know it's short, and a little early, but please enjoy.**

**Winter**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

In the middle of winter, when all was covered in snow or ice, the mansion was full of nothing but frisky, crazy occupants who were given a long break from their tiring, rather exhausting fights. Everyone loved winter because of the snow, it was just so... purely magical, though it was merely frozen water in layers on the ground. The way the substance twinkled in the light made everyone's eyes lighten up with a smile. That is, before the substance was scooped up and tossed, the smile being replaced by a fiery glint of determination and pure rebellion.

Since it neared the ever so enjoyed Christmas holiday, festive decorations covered every visible surface of the internal and external parts of the mansion. For instance, there were many Christmas trees throughout the place, such as the large one in the entrance lobby or the smaller one in the dining hall. Lots of holly and wreaths were found on doors, above fireplaces, strung along walls as if they were an edge trimming. Even a few selective, traditional mistletoe plants were hung above, just waiting to catch an unexpected couple's eyes.

Most of the occupants took on a completely different personality when the winter season approached. Samus and Marth, the newly engaged couple, found time to enjoy the snow together; not to mention frequently and purposefully stepping under the various mistletoe that were hung. Link and his younger self never seemed to get on each other's last nerve, they were too busy playing in the snow. Peach was usually the same, just more creative; she was usually the one responsible for the many decorations scattered about.

Zelda herself wondered, _ Am I really any different? _At the moment, she sat in the snow-covered with a burgundy cloak wrapped tightly around her, careful not to let the air chill her all the way to the bone. She didn't really prefer the cool weather, but she did prefer everyone's happiness. Samus and Marth could be seen in the distance in a tight, loving embrace, each cooing sweet nothings into the others' ear. Yoshi, Pit, and Roy could be seen having a classic snowball fight, all of them overcome by jolly laughter.

Zelda sighed as she thought of how greatly everyone else changed. It seemed as if it were only her who resisted it.

But, truthfully, though she hadn't thought of him before, there was someone else who had many similarities with the harsh cold, but was never seen around.

Ike, the handsome, admirable, brilliant, heroic, courageous, sexy swordsman who rarely showed his face to anyone except Marth, his roommate.

Zelda crossed her ankles and rested a hand under her chin. During the day, he was always holed up in the library, silent as the dead in a morgue. Once, she had actually thought about going to talk to him, but was afraid he would shun her, so she quickly retreated.

She couldn't recall seeing him outside at all for the entire day. Well, of course she would rather be inside also, but, that was different...

Zelda didn't really know what caught her eye about him. Perhaps it was the unkempt mop of gorgeous blue hair that tempted her so... Or that toned, muscular, handsome anatomy of his... Even his glowing cerulean eyes, making his expression forever unreadable, frustratingly so. If the swordsman so much as walked past her, her knees threatened to give way to the rest of her body.

She knew it sounded rather foolish, especially since she had no knowledge of him in general. Only his looks could influence her thoughts.

Sighing, Zelda stood. The cold, even through her thick cloak, chilled her. If she didn't warm up, she would eventually become frostbitten. A nice, warm cup of hot cocoa would suit nicely.

As she was walking towards the massive kitchen, some seemingly external force made her feet turn a different direction as if she had no control of where she was going. Actually, Zelda had no idea what she was doing, but she was doing it. She picked up pace quickly, almost at a steady jog now.

With sudden realization, Zelda skidded to a stop, right in front of the library. She knew now why her feet and the rest of her body got the upper hand. She really wanted to make ends meet with Ike, or possibly even better.

With that, she inhaled deeply, trying to reassure herself. Slowly, she opened the door and entered the room ever so silently.

The library had a very studious ambiance about it, what with the numerous amounts of study resources and encyclopedias. Some were worn with covers falling off, others were new and crisp. The place smelled greatly of cinnamon, for there were candles in holders decorating the walls; almost everything was mahogany and the armchairs were red velvet. The aroma and the perfect organization were quite enticing.

Zelda nonchalantly picked up an English Literature book and plopped down into a chair nearby, opening the book to its first page. She looked around the room; all she spotted was books, tables, chairs, books, Christmas decorations, books, and...

Ike was sitting on the far side of the room. Apparently he hadn't noticed her, he seemed occupied with a Greek Mythology book. Zelda sighed in defeat; how was she supposed to make her way over there without looking like a complete idiot?

While she was absently admiring his choice of clothing for the day—a knitted blue sweater to compliment his unkempt hair along with a normal pair of tan trousers—Zelda noticed something else... above him that really caught her attention.

A bright green snippet of mistletoe was hanging ever so innocently above the mercenary, tied by a bright, pink bow. This could mean only that Peach hung a mistletoe in the library, of all places. Though it was nearly unrecognizable with all the other decorations in the room, it was still there, traditional legend as well; the one in which it says that if two human beings are under it at the same time, they must share the great gift of love—a kiss—with each other.

Oh how Zelda wished she were there...That settled it. She was going to have to find some way to talk to him sooner or later, by almost any means necessary.

In order to think, she raised the large book closer to her, creating the illusion that she was actually reading it. _Maybe I could wait until he's leaving... No, that'll take much too long. Perhaps I could... but that would be silly..._

"That's a great read, princess," a gruff, husky male voice declared. Zelda looked to where it came from and her eyes met with a male abdomen. She had to look almost straight up to see the face of none other than Ike.

"R-really? Thank you, for the r-recommendation," Zelda stuttered, and nearly tripped over herself standing up. "It's Zelda, by the way."

"Oh, yes, Zelda it is. Thank you," Ike smiled beautifully and took her hand, bringing it to his lips gracefully. How moist and soft they were...

Zelda blushed bright red in response.

"Are you feeling all right, Zelda?" Ike asked, his tone of voice sounding more gentle and filled with concern. Despite preference of solitude, Ike certainly knew how to treat a woman.

Zelda could only nod. His voice amazed her; it was like nothing she'd heard. It was gruff and firm, but still calm and civilized all in one. Like pure silk caressing her eardrums.

He nodded. "All right then, I'll leave you be..." Ike picked up another large novel and began to leave back to his spot. Now was the chance...

"Wait!" Zelda called with a new determination in her tone. She walked toward him this time, following him to his place. "I wish to... speak with you personally." She smiled to the best of her ability, though it looked like more of a grimace.

Ike hesitated, thus looking very puzzled. "All...right?" He let Zelda follow him back to his area of the library. Funny, he'd just noticed how quiet it was in there. He and Zelda were alone. As he sat in the comfortable velvet armchair, he inquired, "Are interested at all in Mythology?"

Zelda whispered, "Yes," and nodded accordingly. This was the truth; but she didn't know much about the subject.

"Really? Interesting. I am also; I find it to be quite an enticing subject..." Ike proceeded to ask more specific questions that Zelda answered as best she could with the pressure.

She was surprised he didn't notice her glancing at the ceiling constantly. The little mistletoe was still there; unfortunately it ceased to be a figment of her imagination. It seemed as if the ceiling gradually lowered itself or the plant grew larger by the minute, the way it loomed over her.

At least, for awhile, she could be distracted by his facial features. How his eyes lit up with sparkles and happiness of enlightenment on such a broad subject, appearing to change colors from their divine cerulean to a peaceful sky blue. Even his lips... Zelda could stare in awe at them all day. So... _pretty_, she thought, for lack of a better word.

Ike startled her when he paused from talking about the likes of Io the white heifer and stared at her in confused awe, asking, "Zelda... is there something stuck in my teeth? Please inform me if there is."

Zelda averted her gaze promptly. "N-no, there isn't..." Great. How in the Sacred Realm was she supposed to get herself out of this one?

"Then, why are you staring at my mouth?" Ike asked with a hint of disapproval in his tone; not much, but Zelda could identify it. It would translate as a hitch in the smooth flow of silk threading around her eardrums.

Zelda couldn't reply. She just stared at her feet in disdain and sorrow.

Soon, though, it seemed as if the mistletoe gave her some of its charm and allure. She suddenly began to feel spontaneous, really overjoyed; as one does around the holidays and winter in general.

As a result of the burst of spontaneity, Zelda looked up at Ike, who was still waiting for a response. What better a response than a kind, romantic gesture? Zelda stood, leaned over, and softly placed her lips over his.

She had gained a new courage. Something just 'sparked' inside her. She closed the minimal distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the intense warmth. No, not just warmth. Flat-out fire, a burning sensation, searing passion, plus the large abundance of other terms. She could feel his lips trembling slightly under hers; he hadn't expected this and had frozen up somewhat.

Soon, though, he melted into her also, wrapping his arms around her, clutching her to his robust frame tightly. He still didn't know her reason for this, but he didn't care any longer. He did know that this interaction felt right, though perhaps not virtuous. It was a library, after all...

For the severe need of oxygen, they separated. Panting heavily, Zelda smiled at him and whispered, "That's why..."

Ike chuckled heartily. "I can't say that I expected it, but I can say that I much preferred that to our Mythology discussions..." he winked at her.

Now it was Zelda's turn to laugh. "Indeed, myself as well. But, I can say that we would have had to fulfill such a duty sooner or later..." She pointed upwards to the 'happily chortling'**(1)** plant.

"Really? I never saw that there..." Ike laughed even harder. What a joyful day in the season of winter, where good comes to all.

* * *

**(1): This is just an expression, mind you.**

**A/N: Finally finished!! Took long enough. But, it was my first Ike/Zelda (HEY, we need a fan-made name for that, like SaMarth and Royeach and ZeLink. Leave your thought in a review, please?!) ANYWAY, I'm not entirely sure about it, so feel free to comment about my writing. I do hope that Clear Blue will have read this, seeing as she loves Ike/Zelda.**

**Please R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
